bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Accessories
Acessories are equippable items that provide an added effect or modify a technique Bayonetta already has. Bayonetta can equip an accessory to each arm, allowing her to have up to two different accessories equipped at the same time. Each accessory has it's own unique effect and they can be mixed and matched to help in an situation or to compliment any play style. Accessory Information Below is a list of all the accessories that can be obtained in Bayonetta along with their description, method of unlocking, and effects. 'Pulley's Butterfly' :Unlock: Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 halos. :Description: It is said that long ago, the witch Turandot crafted this treasure while in the service of the Queen of Lhasa, hoping that the butterfly would give users divine protection. Butterflies of Protection flutter around the bracelet's user, absorbing attacks on their behalf before breaking up. :Activation: Hold + Requires at least four Magic Gauge Orbs to activate. :Effect: Once activated Pulley's Butterfly will summon a small rabble of glowing butterflies. As long as the butterflies are up they will absorb damage for Bayonetta, depleting her magic gauge orbs instead of her health. While the butterflies are active they also drain the magic gauge slowly. While using it Bayonetta can't activate Bat Within, because it demands player to be hit. 'Infernal Communicator' :Unlock: Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 halos :Description: Used to summon the infamous band of demon youth known as the "Little Devils," this item allows communication with these residents of Purgatorio. By using this magical device, one is able to temporarily contract the "Little Devils," calling upon their power to attack one's foes. :Activation: Hold + Requires at least four Magic Gauge Orbs to activate. :Effect: Once activated the Infernal Communicator will summon a small group of floating skeletal demons that will attack Bayonetta's enemies, adding to her combo score. Though their damage is low they have a decent stagger rate and can keep smaller Angels off-balance, allowing more extended combos. While active, the "Little Devils" slowly drain the magic gauge. 'Sergey's Lover' :Unlock: Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 halos. :Description: Made by Matryona, a witch from the principality of Moscow, this brace allows the user to call upon the strength of the demon to which they are contracted, and divide themselves into multiple beings. By using this treasured item, Matryona was able to face several foes at once during battle. Her exploits have recently come back into vogue, leading her to become the model for the Russian Matryoshka folk dolls. :Activation: Hold + Requires at least four Magic Gauge Orbs to activate. :Effect: Once activated Sergey's Lover will summon two images of Madama Butterfly (or Madama Styx if playing as Jeanne,) that will mimic Bayonetta's attacks and movements, but with a slight delay. The images do a fraction of the damage Bayonetta herself does, but quickly rack up combo points while active. So long as the images are present they will drain Bayonetta's magic gauge. 'Star of Dinèta' :Unlock: Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 halos. :Description: American Navajo legends stats that these braces were crafted by the witch known as Tenaldooshi. They allow their user to replenish their vitality by taunting an enemy. Turquoise, shunned as a source of magical power, is still in use today in Navajo talismans. :Activation: Press or Hold Taunt ( / ). :Effect: When taunting an enemy a small amount of health will be restored. Holding down the taunt button restores a small amount of health up to four times. To activate the health gain Bayonetta must be taunting an enemy, pressing the Taunt button outside of combat will have no effect. 'Gaze of Despair' :Unlock: Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 halos. :Description: Cursed braces containing the soul of Musso Koroni, an ancient African goddess said to be the goddess of discord. Placing these braces upon one's arms is said to be an affront to Paradiso, summoning upon it's wearer the wrath of the heavens. During the witch hunts, the Malinese witch Karaba, was forced into these gauntlets, in which she was brutally murdered by Angels. :Activation: None. The effect is passively activated while equipped. :Effect: Causes all enemies encountered to immediately go into a berserk state, changing their halos to a crimson color and causing smaller angels to turn a metallic gold and radiate noticeable heat. Enraged enemies attack much faster and are much more resistant to Bayonetta's attacks, making it much more difficult to stagger or stun them, even with Wicked Weaves. Her melee attacks that connect will also be drastically slowed. Despite these drawbacks enraged enemies give increased combo points when struck, and by extension drastically increase the amount of magic generated when attacked. This makes the Gaze of Despair invaluable when trying to get platinum combo scores or a large number of halos. 'Selene's Light' :Unlock: Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 halos. :Description: An ancient brace crafted by the Egyptian witch Cleopatra. When it's wearer is attacked, Witch Time will be instantly triggered, expending Magical Power. As leader of the Egyptian practitioners of magic, Cleopatra developed this guard to assist those who had trouble grasping the finer points of Witch Time. :Activation: Activated when struck by an enemy. :Effect: Instantly causes Witch Time to activate when taking damage from an enemy, consuming a portion of the magic gauge in the process. This allows Bayonetta to get out of chained combos from quick enemies like Gracious and Glorious. 'Evil Harvest Rosary' :Unlock: Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 100,000 halos. :Description: Magical beads crafted by the witch Akko while in the service of the ancient Japanese queen Himiko. When its user dodges incoming danger, the beads will launch a magical counter-strike against the attacker. While the attack is incredibly powerful, it sucks the emotional strength from its user, stripping them of the ability to activate Witch Time. :Activation: Activated when dodging ( / ) at the last possible moment. :Effect: When doing a dodge that would normally activate witch time, Bayonetta will leave a small orb of power where she was when she began her dodge. This orb will explode after a moment or if an enemy comes too close, causing damage and usually staggering them, however this effect strips Bayonetta's dodge of its ability to trigger witch time. 'Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa' :Unlock: Purchase at the Gates of Hell for 200,000 halos. :Description: Braces blessed by Shiva, the indian goddess of destruction. Said to have been crafted by the witch Yaksi while serving the Vijayanagara Empire, legend states the braces have the power to repel an enemy's attack. Yaksi was purported to have been invincible, as her mastery of this technique allowed her to nullify any attack, no matter what the strength. :Activation: Push the left joystick in the direction of the incoming attack. :Effect: Causes Bayonetta to form a circular glyph of energy in front of her with the symbol of the Umbra Witches that repels an incoming attack. This usually staggers the attacker, knocking them off balance for a moment. If the joystick is pressed in the direction of the attack the second they are hit, Bayonetta will not only parry the enemy attack, but counter-attack with an action that is unique to each weapon, while also entering Witch Time. This accessory is deemed by players to be by far the most useful, and mastery of it's effect can protect the player from even the most brutal onslaughts. 'Eternal Testimony' :Unlock: Collect 50 Umbran Tears of Blood, then purchase at the Gates of Hell for 500,000 halos. :Description: A treasured article worn only by the elders of the Umbra Witches, these bracelets are both incredibly powerful and symbols of status. Said to have been crafted by the ancient and universally feared witch queen Aizen, slipping this onto one's arms would allow one to regenerate their magical powers. Legend states that the strange crow's head on the braces is actually Aizen transformed, and she will severely punish anyone who attempts to use the braces that she deems unworthy. :Activation: None. The effect is passively activated while equipped. :Effect: Automatically replenishes two magic gauge orbs whenever the gauge is depleted. This accessory's effect stacks with Golden Moon pearls, allowing Bayonetta to replenish four magic gauge orbs whenever her magic power runs dry. 'Bracelet of Time' :Unlock: Complete the game with a total time of less than three hours on Normal difficulty or above, then purchase from the Gates of Hell for 200,000 halos. :Description: Eva, a truly extraordinary witch, entered into contract with a legendary dark knight, and then faced the amassed armies of Inferno. These bracelets were made by her hand, and those wearing them are said to become true masters of Witch Time at their very will. :Activation: Press and hold ( / ). :Effect: Holding down taunt will cause witch time to activate instantly, allowing the player to control exactly when and where they wish to exploit witch time's effects. This drains the magic gauge very quickly however, and disables all other ways that witch time would normally be activated. 'Climax Brace' :Unlock: Collect all 101 Umbran Tears of Blood, then purchase at the Gates of Hell for 500,000 halos. :Description: A mysterious treasure that pushes all who use it to a climax in power. Where, when, and how is was made all remain a mystery; however, it is said to have come from a different dimension. Its incredible power is feared both by angels and demons, who have reached a mutual understanding that it's power is not to be unleashed on the battlefield, no matter what conflict arises. :Activation: None. The effect is passively activated while equipped. :Effect: Causes Bayonetta to enter Serious Mode, making every one of her attacks into wicked weaves, as if she were fighting one of the Auditio bosses. However using this item prevents any records set during its use from being recorded. 'Immortal Marionette' :Unlock: Automatically equipped on Very Easy Automatic and Easy Automatic. Clearing either of these difficulties will unlock it for purchase at the Gates of Hell, where it can be bought for 100,000 halos so that it may be used in other difficulties. :Description: Nicknamed Bloody for her ruthless tactics in battle, these decorative braces were crafted by the feared witch, Mary. Especially proficient at fighting, Mary was said to unleash her techniques like an unstoppable flowing river. Those who wear these braces are said to become masterful fighters, as if they were marionettes being controlled by Mary herself. :Activation: Press or repeatedly. :Effect: Causes Bayonetta to execute intricate combos and techniques by simply pressing buttons without the need for timing or certain button combinations. She will also dash towards any enemies that are out of reach and can perform wicked weaves instantly without the need for executing specific combos or techniques. If used on Hard or Non-Stop ∞ Climax all combo points will be halved. Trivia *Bayonetta's "Immortal Marionette" looks very close to the "Bloody Mari" marionettes from'' Devil May Cry, and in the description of the accessory there is a reference to Bloody Mary. *The "Bracelet of Time" is full of ''Devil May Cry references. When unlocked, it is first referred to as the "Bangle of Time", a similar item from the first game; it states it was created by Eva (Dante's mother) and given to a Legendary Dark Knight (Dante's father, Sparda), though in Bayonetta they are mentioned as a witch and her demon master, whereas in DMC, they are a human and demon who fell in love. It is also a reference to Viewtiful Joe (which Dante was also playable in) which he knows it as the V Watch, which was given to him by Captain Blue (his predecessor to the action hero role in that game), all three are names for an item that manipulates the flow of time. *The "Sergey's Lover" accessory seems to be based on Russian matryoshka dolls, leading to their ability to create multiple doppelgangers of Bayonetta. *"Pulley's Butterfly" is said to have been crafted by Turandot. This is based on the opera "Turandot" that tells the tale of a cruel princess and a prince who fell madly in love with her. *The "Infernal Communicator" bears a subtle shout out to the Sega game series Jet Set Radio, where the rebellious roller blading artist vandals of Tokyo, the Rudies, also sport radio wristwatches to tune in to the station of the same name and catch police and authority activity. Gallery of Accessory Effects Category:Equipment